En una hoja
by Cami Sky
Summary: La hora del cuento es sagrada y un padre debe recordar un momento especial. Un momento cuando una simple hoja caída es capaz de unir los corazones de dos personas. Porque la magia está en los pequeños detalles. Porque ella llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por eso.


¡Hola niños y niñas! ¿Me habeís extrañado?

Pues yo os he extrañado mucho muchísimo. Hace demasiado tiempo que no escribía y me empezaba a sentir mal por no hacerlo. El problema fue que mi musa decidió irse de vagaciones y no llevó con ella. Así que yo me quede en el aburrido mundo laboral mientras ella andaba de parranda por ahí.

¡Pero ya regresó! Y espero que sea para quedarse por algún tiempito.

¿Tienen planes para Semana Santa? Yo si que tengo planes. Trabajar, trabajar, trabajar y más trabajar. Es muy deprimente. Lo único que me consuela, es que a fin de mes voy a ver mi cuenta en el banco y voy a sonreír de felicidad.

En fin, a lo que iba.

Hace un par de semanitas, hice una maratón de películas hindúes (si se dan un salto por mi perfil, verán que me encantan). Y pues mientras veía una de ellas, tuve un momento de iluminación. Alcancé el Nirvana por unos segundos al ver una escena perfecta.

Y supe que debía escribirla.

Así que, aquí está. Creación de mis propias manitas mías.

Espero que les guste mucho mucho, lo que se dice mucho. Y que si les gusta mucho mucho, lo que se dice mucho, pues me dejen un review.

**Escrito en un hoja**

Las estrellas titilaban sobre la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. La suave brisa nocturna mecía los árboles, cuyas hojas iban tornándose marrones por la llegada del otoño. Algunas se soltaban de sus ramas para revolotear por las calles, aún llenas de actividad. Hombres y mujeres iban y venían de un lago al otro; deteniéndose a comer algo caliente, a comprar algún dulce, a admirar algún escaparate. Algunos niños sacaban a pasear a sus mascotas; su última obligación hogareña antes de irse a dormir.

Konoha estaba llena de vida.

Dentro de una vivienda de colores brillantes y amplios jardines, en una de las zonas residenciales más importantes de la aldea, una pequeña niña que no superaba los cuatro años de edad se preparaba para irse a dormir. Vistiendo un pijama de ositos y sosteniendo a su conejo de peluche favorito por las orejas, bajó tambaleante las escaleras hasta la cocina para tomar su taza de leche.

Su mamá era muy estricta con la hora en que debía acostarse.

Y ella no quería hacerla enfadar.

Agarró con ambas manitas la taza de leche tibia que su madre le tendía y la bebió casi de un solo sorbo.

-¿Dónde está papá? Ya casi es la hora del cuento-preguntó la pequeña, mientras su mamá le limpiaba con delicadeza el bigote blanco que le había quedado sobre los labios.

-Está en su sillón, dijo que quería ver un rato la televisión-la joven mujer se inclinó y besó con ternura la frente de su hija-Pero ya sabes que la hora del cuento es sagrada, no se la pierde por nada.

Abrazando su peluche, ingresó en la sala. La alta figura de su papá sobresalía del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado. Se acercó rápidamente, sabiendo que era inútil el intentar tomarlo por sorpresa; no por nada su papá era el Hokage, el shinobi más fuerte de la aldea.

-Es la hora del cuento, papá-exclamó mientras se trepaba en las rodillas de su progenitor.

-¿Tan rápido?-preguntó el joven hombre, sorprendido-Creí que faltaba una hora todavía.

-Es que has llegado tarde hoy-le reprochó su hija con un mohín.

-Lo siento cariño, hoy tuve mucho papeleo que hacer.

-Mamá te estaba esperando. Le prometiste que iríamos juntos a visitar a la abuelita.

-Sí, ya me disculpé con ella-respondió, mientras se rascaba distraídamente una mejilla. Gracias a los cielos, su esposa no se enfadado… mucho.

-Es hora de dormir, mi amor-dijo una voz femenina desde el fondo de la sala. La joven madre se había acercado y estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. La mujer tenía una sonrisa brillante, una sonrisa que conseguía deslumbrarlo desde que eran adolescentes.

-Ya voy mamá-contestó la pequeña. Se bajó de las rodillas de su padre y se encaminó a las escaleras-¡No se demoren!

-Subimos en un minuto cariño.

Arrastró a Mr. Bunny por las enormes orejas mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación. ¿Qué tipo de cuento debía pedir hoy? Desde hace algunas noches, su papá le había estado contado sus primeras aventuras como shinobi, justo cuando se graduó de la academia. Habían sido muy divertidos. La academia… mamá le prometió que le enseñaría jutsus médicos básicos antes de que se graduara y papá le prometió que, apenas cumpliera seis años, iba a empezar a enseñarle el manejo del ¿gatra? No, ese no era el nombre. ¿Cómo se llamaba esa cosa que tenía que usar para hacer jutsus? ¡Chakra! ¡Eso era! Aunque, cuando se los contó, tía Ino y tío Shikamaru habían insistido mucho en que fuera su mamá y no su papá la que le enseñara como manejar el chakra. Dijeron que su mamá era muy buena en eso desde niña, pero que su papá no aprendió a manejarlo sino hasta mucho tiempo después.

Mejor le preguntaría a su mamá.

Escuchó los pasos de sus padres subir por la escalera y se apresuró a meterse en la cama.

-¿Ya decidiste de que quieres el cuento esta noche?-preguntó su papá, mientras se sentaba en una silla, al costado de la cabecera de su cama.

-Todavía no-respondió con un puchero.

-¿Por qué no cambias de tema?-dijo la madre, en tanto que arropaba bien a su pequeña-Va una semana en que le cuentas aventuras ninjas. ¿Qué tal otra cosa?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Una de amor, por ejemplo-la joven mujer soltó una risita al ver la cara de confusión de su marido. ¿No se daba cuenta de que él mismo era un romántico empedernido?

-¡Sí!-con sus ojitos brillantes, la niña volteó su carita de arreboladas mejillas hacía el hombre sentado a su lado-¡Que sea de amor!

-¡Pero yo no se me ninguna historia de amor!-protestó el hombre con una mueca.

-¿Por qué no le cuentas la manera como te me declaraste?

El Hokage sonrió repentinamente. Si, esa si era una buena historia para contar. Una de sus más brillantes ideas.

-Esta es la historia de un chico, de una chica… y de una hoja. De un ninja como muchos otros hay en Konoha, pero con una diferencia. Él estaba perdidamente enamorado. Y había decidido que ese día, le diría lo que sentía a la dueña de su corazón, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki corrió como nunca antes había corrido en su vida. Corrió como si lo siguieran las dos Bestias Verdes de Konoha, como si se le acercasen con una inyección, como si Tsunade lo buscase para golpearlo, como cuando los Anbu lo perseguían después de que hubiera hecho una travesura. Corría como nunca. Bombeó más chakra a sus piernas para aumentar su velocidad todavía más. Necesitaba llegar rápido. Necesitaba llegar antes de que ella se fuera… o peor, de que perdiese el valor.

Sorteó a varios transeúntes, puestos de comida y poste de luz que habían en su camino. Konoha nunca antes le había parecido tan grande. O mejor dicho, nunca había cruzado todo Konoha en menos de diez minutos. Tenía que apresurarse. Se le agotaba el tiempo. ¿Por qué demonios tuvieron que citarlo a una reunión con el Consejo ese mismo día? ¿Es que no les bastaba con que pasara casi todo su tiempo en la oficina de la Godaime, aprendiendo a ser un Hokage? ¿Por qué también arruinarle su día libre? Día libre en el que ya había planificado algo muy importante que debía hacer.

Dobló una esquina… y la vio.

Parada junto a Ino, Shizune y varios de sus compañeros médicos; se encontraba la única mujer a la que había amado y amaría, la única mujer por la cual daría su vida. Su Sakura-chan.

Su cabello rosa flotaba con el viento. Desde la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, se lo había dejado crecer hasta por debajo de los hombros. Con el cabello corto, con el cabello largo, de cualquier manera. Sakura siempre estaba preciosa. Una mujer espectacular. Eso es lo que ella era. La vio reírse, seguramente de algo que había dicho Ino. Sus ojos chispeaban, llenos de alegría. Su corazón saltó en su pecho. Eran pequeños momentos como ese, donde veía a su Sakura-chan sonreír, brillar, reír… si, eran por esos pequeños momentos por los cuales se enamoraba cada vez más de ella.

Su atención se desvió de la pelirosa cuando un autobús se aparcó delante del grupo donde ella se encontraba. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo y perder el tiempo? ¡Sakura-chan estaba yéndose a una conferencia médica por todo el fin de semana! ¡No por nada se había escapado de la reunión con el Consejo!

Sacó un bolígrafo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y buscó desesperadamente algo donde poder escribir. Revolvió uno y cada uno de sus bolsillos sin éxito. Nada. Ni una mísera hoja de papel. ¡Por el gran Kami-sama! ¿Es que se había olvidado de traer papel?

Rastreó con sus ojos su entorno. Necesitaba algo donde escribir.

Y de pronto, lo vio.

Una hoja de un árbol, de color castaño oscuro, tirada en el suelo.

Eso serviría.

Le quedaba poco tiempo. Sakura-chan ya estaba en la fila para subir al autobús. Debía darse prisa. Recogió la hoja y se apresuró a escribir. Solo tenía espacio para un par de frases. No era mucho, pero sería suficiente.

Sabía exactamente que debía escribir.

"Sakura-chan, te amo."

Con eso sería suficiente.

Un niño, de unos diez años, pasaba justo por su lado. Lo llamó con la mano y el niño se acercó rápidamente. ¡Naruto Uzumaki lo estaba llamando! ¡El héroe de Konoha necesitaba su ayuda! ¡Iba a presumir de esto delante de todos sus amigos! Naruto sonrió, le entregó la hoja que acababa de escribir y le señalo a Sakura. El favor era simple. "Entrégale esto a la chica de pelo rosa… rápido".

El niño corrió con la hoja en la mano hasta donde se encontraba Sakura, que estaba a punto de subir en el autobús. El rubio se mordisqueó los labios con nerviosismo. Todos sus sueños se los había confiado a la hoja de un árbol. Rogaba a los cielos que todo saliera bien.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos, sorprendida, cuando el niño le tendió la hoja.

Era el momento que tanto había esperado.

En el preciso instante en que la ojiverde inclinaba la cabeza para leer lo que había escrito en la hoja un grupo de camiones de comercio pasaron delante suyo y le bloquearon la vista, impidiéndole ver la reacción de su Sakura-chan. Maldijo su suerte. ¿Es que los dioses estaban en contra suya? ¿Cómo iba a saber si Sakura-chan estaba feliz o estaba furiosa? Lo que era peor, es que parecía que la hilera de camiones no iba a terminar nunca. ¡Por todo el ramen del mundo! ¿Es que toda la aldea se había puesto de acuerdo para hacer su día miserable?

Cuando el último camión se fue, vio que todos ya habían subido en el autobús y que este estaba a punto de partir. Soltó un improperio. ¿Por qué había perdido tanto el tiempo? ¡Debió haberlo escrito antes!

Suspiró y se volteó. Iba a regresar a la reunión con el Consejo. Con un poco de suerte, la vieja Tsunade no lo golpearía muy fuerte por haberse escapado. En el momento en que estaba por irse, el mismo niño se paró delante de él sosteniendo la hoja en la mano. Se la entregó con una sonrisa, hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo.

"Sakura-chan, te amo." Nada más. Ni una palabra, ni un dibujo ni nada. Absolutamente nada. Su alma se le cayó a los pies. Sus sueños se habían destrozado. Ya no le quedaba nada.

Estaba a punto de romper la hoja en mil pedazos cuando notó que había algo escrito en el reverso. Su corazón latió desbocado. Aún había esperanza. No todo estaba perdido.

¿Sería posible?

Tomó una respiración muy profunda para calmar su agitación interior. Debía tranquilizarse antes de voltear la hoja y leer lo que había escrito. Su vida, sus sueños, su futuro dependían de esa pequeña hoja caída de un árbol. Cerró los ojos mientras, lentamente, le daba la vuelta a la hoja.

"He esperado mucho para escuchar eso – Sakura"

Una brillante sonrisa adornó su rostro. Su Sakura-chan… ¡No podía pedir más! ¡Gracias a todos los cielos! ¡Su sueño se había cumplido! ¡Este día iba a quedar grabado en su memoria para siempre!

Levantó la vista y vio que el autobús ya se había ido. ¿En qué dirección había partido? ¡Tenía que darle alcance! ¡Tenía que ver a su Sakura-chan! Corrió hacia donde había estado estacionado el autobús unos minutos antes. Quizá pudiera ver el rastro para poder seguirlo. Se detuvo en mitad de la carretera. Nada. No podía ver el rastro del autobús por ningún lado. Debería esperar hasta que Sakura regresara.

Se volteó y la vio. Parada delante de él.

Esperándolo.

Su cabello rosa seguía flotando con el viento. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo único. Un brillo que él iba a proteger de todo y contra todo. La pelirosa mordió su labio inferior y se ruborizó aún más cuando lo vio directamente a los ojos.

Levantó la hoja hasta la altura de su corazón, que rebozaba de dicha, y sonrió aún más. Sintió como sus propias mejillas se cubrían de un ligero rubor. ¡Por fin su Sakura-chan…! Guardó la hoja en uno de sus bolsillos. La conservaría por siempre. Un recuerdo tangible del día en que fue enteramente feliz. Del día en que uno de sus más grandes sueños se hizo realidad. En un impulso, que nunca supo de donde vino, estiró los brazos, invitándola a que fuese hacia él.

Sakura lo vio estirar los brazos en su dirección. ¿Acaso quería…? Si, quería que se le acercase para una muestra pública de afecto. Estaba demente si creía que ella iba a dar semejante espectáculo en medio de una calle repleta de personas. Pero… ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué la detenía? Cerró los ojos un segundo, mientras juntaba un valor que no sabía de dónde provenía. Se dio ánimos internamente.

Y corrió.

Corrió en dirección a los brazos abiertos de Naruto, que esperaban por ella.

Se fundieron en un abrazo, antes los atónitos ojos de los aldeanos que estaban en la calle. Todos estaban sumidos en un sepulcral silencio hasta que, de pronto, un grupo de ancianas que habían estado bebiendo té en una tienda empezó a aplaudir. Poco a poco, todas las personas alrededor suyo se sumaron a los aplausos hasta que lo convirtieron en un estallido de vítores y aclamaciones de alegría.

Escondió su rostro en los pliegues de la chaqueta naranja del muchacho. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Dentro de unos minutos todo Konoha sabría de esto!

-Me vas a tener que recompensar por esto, Uzumaki-murmuró la pelirosa.

-Todas las veces que quieras Sakura-chan-le respondió el rubio, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza-Todas las veces que quieras.

* * *

-Esa fue una historia muy linda papá-dijo la pequeña de rizos rubios mientras su madre le daba un beso en la mejilla-Mamá fue muy afortunada.

-Sigo siendo afortunada-Sakura se levantó, para que Naruto pudiera darle su beso de las buenas noches a su hija.

La pequeña bostezó. Ya era hora de dormir.

-Buenas noches cariño-dijo el rubio mientras apagaba la luz.

-Dulces sueños mi pequeña Kushina-susurró la pelirosa en lo que salía de la habitación.

Los adultos cerraron suavemente la puerta de la habitación de su retoño. Esa historia había traído hermosos recuerdos a la memoria de ambos.

-Lo bueno es que Tsunade-sama no te golpeó mucho-dijo con una risita la ninja en jefe del Hospital Central de Konoha.

El rubio Hokage se estremeció de recordarlo. La ira de la antigua Hokage solo se había desvanecido cuando su Sakura-chan logró explicarle el por qué se había escapado de la reunión del Concejo. Pero no se había podido salvar de un buen par de golpes.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-respondió Naruto con un nuevo estremecimiento.

-Tsunade-sama te manda saludos. Dice que espera verte el fin de semana.

-¿Preguntó por qué no pude ir?

-Sí. Y se rio a carcajadas cuando le dije que no pudiste salir por el papeleo.

Se encaminaron juntos a su dormitorio, tomados de la mano. En algún momento, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, el hombre había tomado con ternura la mano de su esposa. El rubio nunca se daría cuenta, pero era un romántico empedernido. Y Sakura pensaba disfrutar al máximo de eso.

-Naruto-Sakura se sentó en su amplia cama y apoyó sus manos en su regazo. Este era un buen momento para darle la noticia que tenía guardada desde hace una semana-¿Recuerdas que hemos estado buscando ampliar la familia?

-Claro que si-respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y las botas-¿Por?

-Pues porque Kushina va a tener un hermanito dentro de poco tiempo.

Naruto se quedó estático. ¿Un bebé? ¡No había mejor noticia en el mundo!

-Te amo Sakura-chan-murmuró mientras acercaba sus labios para besar a su esposa.

-Yo también te amo Naruto-susurró Sakura, justo antes de que sus bocas se encontraran.

FIN

* * *

Y... pues aquí quedó, aquí murió.

¿Que les ha parecido?

Se preguntarán de que escena hablaba en la parte de arriba. Pues se trata justo de la escena donde Naruto recoge una hoja del suelo para escribirle sus sentimiento a Sakura y esta va a sus brazos.

Fue casi una epifanía en ese momento. Estaba yo tan feliz viendo la película, con mis palomitas de maíz y chocolate, cuando, de pronto, supe que tenía que escribirlo. No me entraba nada más en la cabeza que escribir.

La escena pertenece a la película hindú Mohabbatein, dirigida por Aditya Chopra y protagonizada por Shahrukh Khan, Amitab Bachchan y Aishwarya Rai. Os la recomiendo, es una película muy buena. Tiene partes que te pueden deprimir pero también partes que te llegan al corazón.

Si han llegado hasta aquí, leyendo mis desvaríos mentales, espero que me dejen un review. ¿Si? ¿Me dejan un lindo y bonito review?

Nos vemos en la próxima historia cariños mios.

Besos de frambuesa.

¡Hasta otra!

Cami Sky


End file.
